User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/The Hunger Games Simulator Show - Season 2 Episode 10
Title: A Very Merry Crap-Mas! Starring Roles: Wendy Testaburger And Mabel Pines Featuring: Puppycorn Gumball Watterson Anais Watterson Dipper Pines Stan Marsh Shifty the Raccoon Alexandra And Sonic the Hedgehog Appearances: Lifty the Raccoon Princess Unikitty Butters Stotch Jerry Mouse Kenny McCormick Antonio Perry Master Frown Kyle Broflovski Eric Cartman Thomas Cat Petunia the Skunk Bebe Stevens And Red Stickman *An auditorium, we see outside, inside is where Wendy and Mabel is on stage* Puppycorn: Come on, let's play! *Chases Gumball* Gumball: AAAH! LEAVE ME ALONE! LEAVE ME ALONE! AH! EH! Unikitty: PUPPYCORN! >:/ *He stops* Leave the poor cat alone, can't you see you just scared him? Puppycorn: ;( Daw i am sorry sis... Unikitty: There, there... *Pets his head gently, slowly on head* *Gumball crawls around Anais, Anais looks confused* Anais: What happened? Gumball: A dog chased me, that's what! Dipper: It's nice seeing my sister on scene, but she better be good but no fails... Stan: Well yeah, i could say the same about Wendy, she's pretty... *Dipper looks confused at Stan* Oh, i am saying... "Pretty good" at this, this is ok! Dipper: Whatever? *Shrugs, continues watching* Stan: Phew! *Sweats* Sonic: *Holding a mic, is on stage* Ladies and gentlemen, let's hear the speech of Wendy and Mabel! *Leaves scene as everybody claps their hands and cheers* Wendy: Thank you, thank you! Ahem! *Reads note* Christmas is about sharing and caring, not only presents! Mabel: Christmas is fun and jolly, it makes me... Uh, makes me most of the time myself? *Dipper facepalms* Wendy: Ahem, as i said... Tomorrow we wake up and gets presents, we gets... *Shifty sits next to Lifty, he spots Alexandra's wallet* Shifty: Huh? :/ Oooh! :O >:) Heheheheheh! *Lows down and takes the wallet from her pocket, the wallet drops from her pocket* Alexandra: Hey! What the? Shifty: *Quickly grabs wallet* Uh Oh! Alexandra: GIVE ME BACK MY WALLET! BACK! *Shows hand* Shifty: Ya love money don't always!? *Slaps the wallet at Alexandra's cheek hard!* Alexandra: AH! OW! *Alexandra gets angry, Alexandra chases Shifty* Come back here! Puppycorn: *Notices behind himself* Huh? *Sees Alexandra chasing Shifty* Oh a thief! >:( GRR! GRAH! *Puppycorn attacks and bites Shifty's tail, and bites Shifty's tail off* Shifty: *Shifty screams of pain* YEAAAAOH! :O My tail! *Puppycorn teared it off* GAH! >_:( Trashcoon! Shifty: WHAT!? GRRR! *Alexandra moves to left as Shifty tried to attack her, he closed his eyes and strangles Stan from the back, didn't open his eyes* TAKE THIS! Stan: GAH! OMG! Wendy: STAN! :O Oh No! Mabel: Wendy, what are we gonna do? Wendy: Uh... Uh... *Throws a grenade quickly at them, BUT it explode the stage, everything starts to collapse* GASPS! What have i done!? *Covers her mouth, Mabel covers her eyes, even so her eyes is closed when she removes the hands out of the way* Mabel: Run? Wendy: Indeed! *Everybody screams of fear and leaves outside the school* *Somebody pushes Sonic as he escapes* Sonic: HEY! OOF! *Sonic is stuck on the ground, he tries to go up, only to have his spikes removed of course, removed!* AAAAH! My spikes! Wendy: Well... At least boys and girls didn't got hurt... Mabel: Uh... Wendy? *Points behind Wendy, Wendy looks behind herself, gasps in shock!* *Jerry is squashed on the ground, Tom suddenly appears and he blows on Jerry, causing him to be back to normal, yes blow on mouth like balloon* Tom: You ok there, pal? Jerry: Yeah..... Wendy: See? Jerry is ok... Mabel: Uh... *Sonic hits Mabel behind her head* OW! Hey!?!? Sonic: >:/ Look at my spikes! *Shows his back* Mabel and Wendy: EW! >_:D Say goodbye losers! Merry crap-mas to y'all! *AS he trigger the TNT, he notices something* HUH!? *Sees TNT around his torso, looks at camera* <:( Uh Oh! Gulp! WAAAAH! *It explodes, everybody DID die!* *Screen fades to black!* Winner: Nobody! Narrator: Uh... Maybe me? *Text changes to "Winner: Narrator!"* Narrator: Good i am the winner! ???: But you wasn't in this episode, Narrator! Narrator: ;( WHY!? ;( WHY Must ya remind me? I am Narrator so: I do what i want! ???: Fine, Narrator! Narrator: Sigh thank you! The End! Category:Blog posts